Enfermedad
by Dan72
Summary: Al salir de la jaula, los arcángeles no tienen la mejor salud posible y a ninguno de los dos les gusta admitir que se sienten mal, Chuck debe encontrar la manera de remediar ese orgullo y a la vez cuidar de los enfermos.


Corría de una pared a otra golpeándola con toda su fuerza, pero aun así nada funcionaba, sentía que las paredes se cerraban sobre el sin espacio y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de allí, el sudor en su frente aumentaba mientras respiraba agitadamente en busca de aire.

La jaula era su peor pesadilla, un lugar sin salida en medio del infierno, los rayos se escuchaban afuera de ella por el odio que sentía al estar allí y el frío que gracias a él se había causado en su encierro, abrió los ojos respirando con fuerza intentando meter algo de aire en sus pulmones hasta que se dio cuenta de todo, fue un sueño.

Ahora lo recordaba, los Winchester habían sacado a él y Miguel de la jaula para que les ayudaran con la oscuridad, Adam estaba en algún lugar seguro en el cielo y él había caído dormido en la habitación de Sam apenas llegaron.

Estaba cansado y lograba sentir que la habitación había aumentado en temperatura, se sentó en la cama, por suerte seguía con el recipiente de Nick.

Salió por el pasillo para encontrar a todos en la cocina del bunker comiendo, su padre hacía la comida y Miguel parecía no parar de comer, después de todo los arcángeles consumían demasiada comida cuando lo hacían.

—Buenos días—dijo su padre sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se quitó al ver a Lucifer—¿Sucede algo hijo?—

Bufo antes de volver a sentarse, aun no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su padre aunque ya habían arreglado sus diferencias aún se sentía molesto y algo se sentía mal en él, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo ¿Estaría enfermo?

Sabía que su gracia era débil después de haber sido sacado de la jaula, pero no creía que estuviera tan débil para enfermarse, quizás por eso sentía ese insoportable calor.

—¿Quieres desayunar hijo?—

—No—

—Que mal pues como le dije a Mikey ambos comerán hasta recuperar su energía—

Lucifer miro un momento a Miguel que tomaba otro bocado de huevos revueltos, este le levanto los hombros.

—Todo buen soldado—susurro Lucifer en burla antes de ver como un plato de huevos revueltos se servía frente a él.

—Come—dijo Chuck señalando a Lucifer con una mirada severa

Lucifer no espero mucho hasta que comenzó a comer, después de todo quizás solo necesitaba comer algo para recuperar su gracia o su energía y sentirse mucho mejor, pero después de un par de bocados ya no quería nada, sentía el estómago revuelto y si comía otra cosa más vomitaría.

Comenzó a jugar con la comida en su plato moviéndola y revolviéndola esperando que todos terminaran, después de todo su padre también le había servido algo de comer a los cazadores con la misma frase y la misma mirada y ahora tenía a todos comiendo.

—Lucifer no juegues con la comida—

—Pero papá…—

—Nada de pero, no quiero ver nada en tu plato y además te serviré más así que tú decidirás cuanto tiempo estarás sentado—

Lucifer gruño en respuesta, ahora recordaba muchas cosas sobre el cielo y su padre con la estricta hora de comer, tomo algo de la comida en su cuchara, si su padre quería que ya no hubiera comida en su plato lo tendría.

Espero a que su padre se distrajera volviendo a su cocina y se acercó a Miguel dejando una cuchara de comida en su plato, el arcángel mayor le miro molesto.

—¡Luci! No metas de tu comida en mi plato—

—Yo no hice eso—

—¡Te acabo de ver!—reclamó Miguel

—¡Estás loco!—

Miguel volvió a tomar algo de su comida poniéndola en el plato de Lucifer.

—¡Ahora tu estas metiendo comida en el mío!—

—¡Tú lo hiciste primero!—

—¡Claro que no!—

—¡Niños!—grito Chuck después de unos momentos, creía que si los dejaba ellos arreglarían la discusión no que actuarían como unos niños, sonrió un momento pero sabía que si no los detenía irían a peor.

—¡Papá Luci metió comida en mi plato!—

—¡No es verdad fue Mikey!—

—¡Suficiente! ¡Silencio los dos!—grito mirando a ambos arcángeles—Terminen su comida—

—No comeré nada que Mike haya puesto—Lucifer se cruzó de brazos al menos todo iba como pensaba y Miguel continuo comiendo.

—Lucifer…—dijo Chuck en tono de advertencia

—No—

—Te serviré más comida pero…—

—No quiero nada—Lucifer se puso de pie regresando

—¡Lucifer! ¡Vuelve aquí!—grito Chuck en cuanto se escuchó una puerta cerrarse

—Vaya hijos—murmuro Dean

—No tienes idea—Chuck suspiro lentamente

—¿Lo dejaras irse así como si nada?—pregunto Miguel algo indignado

—Sera mejor dejarle un rato solo—respondió Chuck a su hijo

—Pues entonces yo tampoco quiero comer—Miguel se levantó de su silla haciendo lo mismo que Lucifer.

—Tú te quedas—señalo a su hijo pero este le ignoro igual que Lucifer y se fue.

El plan de Miguel era seguir a Lucifer para pedirle una explicación, Lucifer no se había comportado de esa manera a menos que no quisiera comer y él sabía porque.

Chuck suspiro, sabía lo que sucedía pero dejaría a Miguel encargarse de las cosas al menos hasta que necesitara ayuda, miro a los dos cazadores que observaban la situación sorprendidos.

—Espero hayan sido buenos con su padre—dijo antes de volver a su cocina.

* * *

Lucifer llego a su habitación que realmente era la de Sam, realmente comenzaba a sentirse mareado y hacia tanto calor. Quería llegar a la cama para recostarse pero antes de llegar cayó al suelo, el frío suelo, se sentía tan bien ante el calor que sentía.

Miguel entro en su habitación sin avisar para encontrar a su hermano en el suelo.

—¡Luci!—

—¿Mike? E-Estoy bien solo tropecé—dijo Lucifer intentando ponerse de pie pero volviendo a caer al suelo.

—Ven, deja que tu hermano mayor te ayude—

Miguel se agachó tomando a Lucifer por los brazos y ayudándolo a levantarse, pero en cuanto Lucifer sintió el calor de la gracia de Miguel lo empujo y volvió a caer al suelo.

—No me toques, yo puedo solo—

—No puedes hacer eso solo porque me odies, deja que te ayude, no puedes pararte solo—Miguel volvió a agacharse.

—¡No me toques!—

—¡Lucifer!—

—¡Dije que te vayas maldita sea!—

—Si no me dejas ayudarte iré a decírselo a Papá—

—Claro, ver a acusarme con papi estúpido niño de papá—murmuro Lucifer molesto

—Lucifer, no lo hago para acusarte, es porque necesitas que alguien te ayude, no puedes quedarte tirado en el suelo—

—¿Por qué no? El suelo es frío y cómodo—

—Bien iré por Papá—

Miguel comenzó a caminar de regreso a la puerta.

—¡No!—

Lucifer saltó agarrando el pie de Miguel con fuerza, el agarre tan repentino hizo que Miguel cayera al suelo.

—¡Lucifer!—grito molesto

—No le digas, no quiero que se entere…—

—Vives con él, tendrá que saberlo—

—No tiene por qué saberlo si no se lo cuentas, he estado fingiendo por lo mismo—

—Suéltame, iré a decírselo antes de que empeores—

—No te soltare—

—Luciferrr—dijo Miguel entre dientes

—Mikeyyy—imitó Lucifer el mismo tono

Miguel se movió hasta su pie intentando soltar la mano de Lucifer, si su hermanito no hubiera estado enfermo quizás le habría dado una patada para soltarse, pero debía ser cuidadoso; Lucifer se movió estirando más el pie de Miguel para que no lograra soltarse.

—¡Basta!—grito Miguel molesto—Deja de mover mi pie, quiero levantarme—

—Te dejare ir cuando prometas no decírselo a papá—

—Nada de eso hermanito, papá se enterara y si no me dejas ir…—dejo la advertencia abierta volviendo a intentar soltarse pero Lucifer volvió a jalar su pie—Si no estuvieras enfermo…—

Lucifer le saco la lengua, estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para retener a Miguel, después de todo era mucho más fuerte que él y por lo tanto no podía responder.

—sabes que no me gusta que oculten sus enfermedades o heridas—dijo Miguel por fin viéndose liberado, se movió tomando el otro brazo de Lucifer, subiéndolo en su hombro se puso de pie.

—¡Suéltame idiota!—

Lucifer balanceaba sus piernas intentando soltarse, Miguel le sujeto las piernas para que no le pateara y camino de regreso a la cocina.

Al entrar, ambos cazadores les vieron algo impresionados mientras que Chuck suspiro pesadamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Niños…—

—Papá, Luci está muy enfermo y no quiere decírtelo—

—Pues parece que tu hermano está bien para luchar y moverse de esa manera, Luci ¿Tienes algo que decirme?—

—¡Púdrete estoy bien!—

—Lucifer no me hables así, cuida tu lenguaje—regaño Chuck—Miguel, suéltalo, quiero que él me diga que es lo que tiene—

—Pero papá, va a…—

—Bájalo—

Miguel comenzó a bajar a Lucifer, al dejarlo en el suelo Lucifer se dio la vuelta rodeando a su hermano corriendo hacia la salida, antes de que se diera cuenta su padre apareció frente de él, se dio la vuelta y volvió a aparecer frente a él.

—Lucifer, puedo estar así todo el día no quieras empeorar tu situación—

—¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!—grito Lucifer con la respiración entrecortada sudando ya frío

—¡Mírate! ¡Casi ni puedes respirar!—

—Papá, estoy bien—

—Muy bien si eso quieres—

Chuck agito la mano haciendo aparecer las alas de Lucifer, aquellas alas azul oscuro como la noche. Lucifer miro sus alas y luego a su padre el cual avanzó hacia él cargándolo en sus brazos.

—¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame!—grito Lucifer moviéndose y retorciéndose.

—Lucha todo lo que quieras, sabes que no ganaras en un duelo de fuerza conmigo hijo—

—¡Déjame! ¡No tienes derecho sobre mí!—

—Papá te dará medicina pequeño—

—¡Puedo caminar!—

—Perdiste tu derecho a caminar cuando decidiste no decirme que te sentías enfermo—

—¡Papá!—

Caminó de regreso a la cocina, se sentó en una silla sentando a Lucifer en su regazo, Miguel seguía de pie observando mientras que ambos cazadores estaban cuestionándose si interrumpir o no.

—¡Papá! ¡Estas avergonzándome!—

—Toma, esto te ayudara con tu gracia poco estable—le acercó un vaso con un jarabe rojo dentro

—No tomare eso porque no estoy enfermo—

—Lucifer…—dijo en todo de advertencia—Bébelo—

—No—Lucifer se cruzó de brazos, realmente le estaba avergonzando aquello.

—No lo repetiré…—

—Sí lo bebo ¿Me dejaras en el suelo?—pregunto Lucifer al saber que su padre podría obligarlo a beberlo sin esfuerzo, debía aprovechar un poco para negociar.

—Claro—Chuck sonrió a su hijo.

El arcángel tomo el vaso bebiéndose el líquido dulce con rapidez teniendo un poco de prisa en bajarse del regazo de su padre, al dejar el vaso miro a su padre.

—Adelante, baja—

Lucifer gruño moviéndose para bajarse, pero justo cuando estaba poniéndose de pie cayo dormido, su padre le atrapo antes de que cayera con una sonrisa.

—Papá sabe lo que hace—susurro a Lucifer

—¿Qué le diste?—pregunto Miguel preocupado

—Algo para arreglar su gracia rota por la jaula, Miguel ¿Beberías un poco?—pregunto haciendo aparecer otro vaso con el líquido rojo mientras miraba a su hijo mayor.

—P-Pero ¿P-Por qué yo?—

—Hijo, a mí nadie me engaña, bébela—

Miguel suspiro al ver que había sido descubierto, tomo el vaso bebiendo el líquido, se sentó en su silla mirando hacia su padre.

—Espera ¿Él no…—Dean se puso de pie acercándose a Miguel.

Miguel se tambaleó en ese momento desmayándose, Dean intento atraparlo pero el arcángel era demasiado pesado haciéndole caer.

* * *

 **Bueno esta es una de mis más antiguas historias, espero les guste.**

 **Seguiré buscando en mis documentos antiguos para ver si tengo algo más, gracias por leer.**


End file.
